Scarlet Flurries
by SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Snow White is taking shelter in a strangers chicken coop when she is found by a gorgeous werewolf, Red. Together, they cope with loss, find adventure, and change each others lives. Red/Snow romance
1. Finding Comfort

**Hello, and welcome to Scarlet Flurries! This is going to be a little different from my other fics, as it will be a romance between Red and Snow while she was staying with Red. Please leave me reviews/comments and I will try to make myself and stories better. Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) and as always, I hope you enjoy!**

Snow led Red off into the woods away from the oncoming hunters. Red was panicking and grappling onto Snow for dear life. Snow stroked her hair soothingly as they settled down onto a log, taking a rest.

"Oh my god, I killed him, I killed Peter," She muttered.

"Shhh, calm down, deep breaths," she instructed. Red looked up to her and deep into her emerald eyes. Snow wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm the wolf. How many people have I killed without knowing? Im the big bad wolf who has terrorized this village. I'm a _killer," _she hissed to herself. Snow held her close and whispered to her.

"Hey no, you didn't even know, you had _no _control over this, you don't get to blame yourself. Just be glad they didn't kill you," she whispered. Red slowed her breathing as she listened to her calming voice.

"They should've killed me," She muttered. Snow gasped.

"Don't ever say that again, there are people who love you more than life itself, you can't bring yourself down, you had no control, everyone makes mistakes."

"Except you," She muttered.

"Oh, especially me. When I was ten I spilled a secret that got a man killed. Since then, I've been on the run, stealing. I barely survived." Red found solace in her and in the innocent, sweet girl. Snow's skin looked like porcelain in the snowy winter, her cheeks and nose were tainted pink, and her lips were bright red in the darkness. Her curled hair fanned out from her hood over her shoulders and flowed down her back. She was stunning.

"We got to go, I hear them," Snow whispered, breaking her out of her trance. Red nodded and stood up off her. They ran to the small cottage in the clearing, bursting through the door and feeling the warmth hit their faces. They collapsed onto the couch where Red began to sob. Snow pulled her into an embrace and wrapped a blanket around them.

Two hours later, Granny walked into the house to find Red fast asleep wrapped in blankets, with Snow watching her. She smiled and nodded, going off to bed. Snow watched Red longingly. Her dark brown hair contrasted with her crimson hood, her face was peaceful and beautiful. her cheeks were rosy and she smelled like cinnamon.

Red bolted awake and searched her lungs for air. Snow was still awake and immediately comforted her. Red looked outside to the still darkened windows.

"Hey, Hey, your alright." She whispered. She looked around hurriedly and retreated back into her covers.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked. Red nodded slowly.

"The hunters found me and killed me. They said that it was for Peter and shot me with arrows." She whispered. Her voice broke several times and a tear trickled down her cheek. Snow wiped it and hugged her tighter.

"Nobody should have to go through that," she whispered. Soon, they both drifted asleep huddled in blankets and each other's warmth.

Granny shook them awake and held out fresh baked muffins. They each took one and ate drowsily.

"Today, you'll need to act normal. Make sure people don't know about Peter, act surprised if they bring it up," Granny ordered. The two nodded their heads and grabbed baskets of goods to sell and deliver. They just made it into town when Red spoke.

"You really helped me last night. Thank you. I couldn't have gotten through that without you." Red muttered. Snow looked up from the ground and met her eyes.

"Of course."

"Why do you help people the way you do? You could've just left from the chicken coop when I found you, and when you helped track down the wolf prints, you never had to help me through that, but why?"

"Because I help myself by helping others. And I have a special feeling about you," Snow muttered and looked at the ground again. Red did too, to hide her obvious blush colouring her cheeks.

They delivered baskets of cookies, muffins, pastries, and various baking. They then went from door to door to sell the extras. Rarely anyone bought the baking, but today they sold everything.

"You may just be my lucky charm, I've barely made any sales going door to door," Red laughed. Snow smiled back at her.

"Maybe I am," she speculated, "if it helps, I would buy them from you." Red smiled and looked bashfully st the ground again.

"Thanks," she muttered silently. They trekked through the snow back home, where a few people stood on Granny's porch, yelling at her. Granny caught sight of them and motioned to the window of Red's room. They snuck around back as the small crowd continued to pester her. Red helped Snow through the window and settled down on her bed.

"You know, I still don't know your name, _Mary."_ Red said. Snow smiled.

"Promise you won't turn me in?" She asked jokingly. Red nodded.

"Never. Your too kind for a dungeon," Red said. Snow smiled longingly.

"Snow. Snow White. Pleasure to meet you," She laughed. Red giggled along with her.

They spent the rest of the day reading in bed when Granny called them for supper.

"You know, I'm so thankful for your hospitality, I really am, but I think I'm gonna go back to the forest." Snow stared at the table.

"Just stay a little longer?" Asked Red. Snow smiled wistfully.

"I'm afraid I've overstayed my welcome, but I will visit often, if that's okay with you, Granny."

"Of course, child, stay as long as you need to." She said.

"I'll leave tomorrow then, thank you so much for letting me stay, you don't know how much it means to me."

Red felt the slightest bit saddened that she's leaving, but is comforted with the thought that she'll be back. Their bond could never be broken, and yet, they've known each other for a week. Red or Snow couldn't deny the connection they had with each other, like a strong wave that grows with each conversation, every embrace, every word said. It made Red's heart flutter.

Soon, it was time for Snow to leave. She hugged Red goodbye as she caught a whiff of her scent, cinnamon, but with a hint of pine.

"I'm gonna miss you," Red said.

"I know. I'll come back." Snow nodded to Granny and began her journey into the woods, not wanting to leave, but it was for the best.


	2. Rescue Mission

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, comments, and support. I can't say this enough, thank you. If you have tips/prompts for other stories, send 'em my way. Disclaimer, snow has met the dwarves before this story starts, to clear up any possible confusion. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

Ruby sat in her room fiddling with the pendent round her neck, positively bored without Snow to accompany her. For the three days since she left, she couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her arms wrapped around her body when she comforted her, her calming voice soothing her, she was a necessity for her adventurous schemes and her sanity. Granny burst through the door.

"Get up, child, you've been sulking in your room for days on end, get some fresh air, do something, for God's sake." Granny said.

Red looked at her pointedly, then got up lazily. She grabbed her basket from the table and collected eggs from the coop, and wishing Snow could be hiding in there, just like they met again. She reached under chickens and into their nests, pulling out eggs. She took the basket inside, then took another basket full of more pastries and baked goods to sell and deliver. She made her way to each house and soon, was done.

She tried exploring in the woods near the cottage, but it wasn't any fun without Snow, she felt miserable and tied-down without Snow, when all she wanted was to be free.

—————Snow———— 

Snow ducked behind a large group of shrubs as she heard the trotting of horses and shouting of men from the path not four feet away. She held her breath as they stopped, looked around, then ran forwards. She grinned slyly and peeked at the stolen jewels. Many pearls and ruby pendant necklaces, and the Evil Queen wouldn't settle for anything less. She put them back in and waited for a little while longer before leaving the bush, still smiling.

But she lost her smile when she hung suspended in a net eight metres off the ground. A herd of black knights surrounded her, mounted on their horses. She struggled in the rope, but it was too sturdy to cut through. A few knights below her chuckled at the sudden turn of events.

"The Queen is going to love me," the knight in front stated. The rest behind him guffawed while she let her blood boil. They cut her down and took her, throwing her into a caged carriage.

What seemed like years later, they returned to the castle, her old house, but no longer home. They led her through courtyard where the Queen sat on the balcony above, connected to her bed chambers. She cackled, staring a hole right through Snow's soul with a single glare.

"Well, well, Snow White, It seems I've finally caught you." The Queen stated coldly.

"Finally, I was worried you wouldn't have enough knights to find me after each time I escaped." Snow retorted. Regina growled angrily.

"Keep talking and your execution is now." She growled. Snow stiffened.

"For my last words, I hold like to ask, why are you doing this to me, if you weren't so focused on killing me, you could've had it all. Why?" Snow asked.

"Because you took_ everything _from me, and now, I will draw your final breath from your body as I _kill_ you." Despite Snow's predicament, she felt sympathy for the woman above. She was so focused on revenge that it completely clouded her vision, ruining her future, chance at love, and redemption. Regina waved the knights away and they took Snow to the dungeon. She knew she didn't have much time left. Once she was thrown into the impenetrable metal dungeon, she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, a wanted sign displaying her face to the enchanted forest. She began to write.

_Dear Red,_

_I have gotten myself into trouble for the last time. I have been captured and my execution is being planned by the Evil Queen. My only regret is that I didn't tell you this sooner. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, you're sparkling hazel eyes, you're beaming smile, your bubbly laugh, and how you always smell of cinnamon and pine trees. If you feel the same, I would like to know, my death wish. If not, I'll understand. I only have a short time left, so if this is the last time I can communicate with you, goodbye, I at least hope I had an impact on someone's life, even small. _

_Yours, _

_Snow White_

She rolled up the letter and whistled out the barred window. A dove landed just outside. She tied the note to it's leg and shooed it away.

"Find her. Tell her," she ordered with tears brimming her eyes.

—————Red—————

During dinner, Red sat at the table with Granny, chugging the meat and potato stew, when there was a knock at the window, of all places. Red jumped from her seat and opened the window eagerly. Outside, a dove flew onto the windowsill, shaking his leg. She looked down and saw a letter tied with a piece of twine on it's foot. She untied it and read her letter, as she softly cried. Granny rushed over to her.

"What's wrong, child?" She asked. Red merely held out the letter for her to read and collapsed into her arms, sobbing. Once Granny finished, she hugged her tight.

"I need to save her. There are still two days of Wolfstime. I could get past guards, as a wolf, please, I need her. I need to help her." She sobbed. Granny held her.

"Well, you're not going alone," granny said.

They gathered up Snow's friends, the dwarves, to help. She was like the sister they never had, so they went eagerly. And together, they travelled to the castle.

—————Snow—————

Snow sat in her cell, head on her knees, sobbing. The Queen cackled from outside the cell.

"This is _exactly_ what I wanted. Why so sad, Snow White? Couldn't rob some merger jewels from _your Queen_?

Snow looked up with red eyes and flush cheeks, siffling.

"Heartbroken," she merely said.

"Ooh, let me guess, he doesn't love you."

"I'll never see her again." Regina stepped back a pace.

"Her? Ooh, unexpected from the bandit. Well, so die at sunrise tomorrow."

"Why are you waiting? _Kill me now._" Snow challenged.

"I won't do that if you do it reluctantly," she said, and with that, she sashayed out of the dungeon, where Snow was left alone with a few rodents and her pain-stricken sobs.

—————Red—————

The dwarves stood outside with their pickaxes, Granny with her crossbow, and Red about to remove her hood, and of course, air support from the fairies. Together, they raided the courtyard, suggested by Stealthy. They fought almost effortlessly. Suddenly, an army of knights swarmed them from everywhere, but luckily, the fairies were with them. Together, they made their way near the dungeon.

"Red, you go get Snow, we'll keep you safe from here," Granny ordered, gesturing to four of the eight dwarves,"The other four will follow you and watch for guards down there." Red nodded and took the dwarves.

After twisting and turning with directions from Grumpy and Stealthy, they made it to her cell, where Snow sat cuddled up against the wall. At the sight of Red, she sprang up and grabbed the bars.

"Red, what the _hell _are you doing here? You could've been _killed!_ You still could!" Snow said alarmedly. Red pressed a finger to her lips, shushing her while she snagged the set of keys off of the peg. She unlocked the cell door, and immediately, snow collapsed into her arms, sobbing. Red giggled and titled her chin to look into her eyes.

"Never do that again," she ordered, before pressing her lips softly to Snow's. Snow broke off, smiling.

"You do feel that way!" Snow exclaimed.

"Yes, but we can't talk about it now, we need to leave." Snow nodded and ran past the four dwarves, who were still standing, mouths gaping open, before leaving.

"Hold this," ordered Red, and handed her cloak to Snow. She transformed to a wolf, ripping apart any guard that came hurtling their way. Once Red finished, Snow threw the cloak back over her.

"Thanks," Snow said. Red nodded and they continued running.

They burst out the doors leading to the dungeon where Granny and the others were standing. Together, they ran to the courtyard, before getting out but the skin of their teeth, with the Queen shouting to them.

"You can't run from me, Snow White, I _Will _have my revenge," She screamed, as they ran from the castle.

Snow felt a sharp stab in her leg. An arrow hit her straight in the back of her calf, and another at her back, archers taking aim from the castle walls. She collapsed to the ground, grunting in pain.

"Do you trust me?" Red asked her. Snow nodded and grabbed Red's hood that she dropped before she was on the wolf's back, feeling the wind rustle her already-messy hair.

Once they reached safety, Red gently lowered snow to the ground, examining her.

I'm so sorry," Red said.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so reckless, or else we wouldn't be in this situation," she laughed before stopping, from pain.

"We need to take her to town, hopefully the doctor can help," Granny suggested.

They made their way to Red's village's Doctor, who was able to help, after inflicting more pain. After pouring alcohol over and dressing her leg, the doctor helped her up to one leg.

They should heal with lots of time and patience, and whatever you do, do not take off your bandages unless you come to me to do so. Until they heal, rest, rest and more rest. I'd suggest staying off your leg," he finished sarcastically. She nodded and bit her lip to prevent screaming out in pain. Red helped her out the door and ack to the cottage, where they retreated to her bedroom. Once Snow was down on the bed, she pulled at Red's hood, pulling her down to kiss her.

"Thank you," She whispered in between kisses.

"Of course, but I almost lost you. From now on, I won't let you out of my sight. You put your life in danger one more time and you're in trouble," she scorned. Snow giggled.

"Yes ma'am," she said sarcastically, and kissed Red tenderly, not intending to let go either.


	3. Adventure Begins Once Again!

**Thank you all so much for the support, it means so much to me. This is one of my favourite stories so far and I can't stop writing about it, as I hope you all like reading about it. Send me reviews/prompts if you want, as always, I hope you enjoy!**

Snow laid her head on Red's chest and slept in her arms peacefully.

_Flaming arrows upon flaming arrows hurtled at Snow as she ran. She sprinted through the foreign forest; she hadn't been through this part of the woods. Suddenly, a wolf brown as milky chocolate dove in front of her as an arrow flew towards her. The wolf sank to the ground with a flaming arrow lodged into her abdomen. Soon, the fur caught on fire as snow sobbed over it's body. She cried for it, telling her to wake up, but she couldn't. Snow watched as the wolf slowly melted into ash. She cried uncontrollably._

Snow was shaken awake by Red. Snow looked at her with pain-stricken eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here," she whispered into her hair as they embraced, "Do you want to tell me about it?" Snow nodded.

"I was in the woods, running, and then someone shot you with an arrow while you saved me and you caught on fire," she sobbed. Ruby caressed her cheek gently.

"You're okay, and I'm okay, and we're all okay. As long as you want me, will never leave you, understand?" Snow nodded quickly and kissed her feverishly, as tears fell down her cheeks. They kissed until Snow couldn't sit upright without her back hurting. They gasped for air as Snow drifted back into a deep sleep.

"Never leave me," Snow muttered under her breath, just enough for Red to hear.

"I promise," she said.

Outside, Granny held her ear against the door. She was okay with Red loving her like that, though it wasn't traditional in their realm. All Granny cared about was them being safe and them _both_ being ready to _seal the deal. _

Granny walked in quietly as Snow slept in Red's arms.

"Granny!" Said Ruby, alarmed.

"Shhh, let her sleep, I just want to talk to you out here," she said, gesturing outside her room. Red left Snow cautiously to sleep and she tip-toed out the room to Granny. She closed the door.

"Now, I just want you to know that I love you for who you are, and that includes who you love, all I ask is that you don't do anything…" granny winked to show what she means,"in there. Can you do that for me?" Red's mouth gaped wide open.

"Of course I can do that! Thank you, so much," she said. She hugged her with all her strength, "can I just ask one thing of you?" She asked.

"What is it?"

"Please don't act weird around her just because we're together, I don't want her to feel awkward or outed."

"Of course, child. She can stay as long as she wants, as long as she follows my rules as well," She said. Red let go of her and ran into her room with a smile on her face, while Granny sighed, but couldn't help the smile.

Snow slept for an hour, and woke up to the smell of baking cookies. Red kissed her awake on her face, her neck, and everywhere she could reach.

"Good morning, again," she whispered sarcastically. Snow giggled.

"Good morning," she whispered, and turned to kiss her fully.

"Granny found out about us, but she said she was totally cool with us, as long as we're being safe," Red implied. Snow giggled once more.

"Ahh, I see. I'm so glad." She said.

"She also said you are welcome for as long as you want, as long as you follow her rules, bandit," Red joked.

"I can do that, wolfie," she laughed.

"I like that, Wolfie," Red said. Granny came in to their room with a tray of pancakes. Snow was about to get up when Red and Granny sat her back down.

"You aren't leaving this bed until you heal, now I suggest you eat," ordered Granny.

"Thank you, for everything," Snow said.

"Of course. Stay as long as you need." With that, Granny left abruptly.

"I haven't had breakfast in bed since I lived in the castle," remarked Snow.

"You lived in a castle!"

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention, the castle Regina is currently residing in? I lived there."

"Why did you give it up?" Asked Red with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Long story short, my parents died and she kicked me out, where I became a bandit on the run and stole from her and other very rich people." She said.

"Until I met a charming wolfie and she changed my life for the better." She said. Red laughed.

That day, Red had to run errands on her own again, but she was glad, as long as she had a bandit to come home to. Meanwhile, Snow kept herself company by reading books off her bookshelf, until she had fallen upon a journal of sorts. Of course she didn't read it, but would show it to Red.

Red found Snow lying on her belly reading a book given to her by Granny, saying it was her mother's. She watched her peacefully, as Snow found adventure wishing each page. Red shut the door forcefully, making Snow look up.

"Hey," whispered Snow.

"Hey," replied Red bashfully. Snow shut the book and rolled to her side to let Red on the bed.

"I found a journal of yours," Snow informed.

"You did?" Laughed Red, blushing hard.

"Don't worry, I didn't read it," she said, to which Red exhaled a breath she didn't realize she held. Red thought for a moment and said,

"If you want, you can read it, I have nothing to hide."

"No, it's an invasion of privacy and these are your private thoughts meant for nobody but you."

"Just flip to the last page," she said. Snow nodded and obliged. She read.

_I'm worried I'll never see Snow again. She wrote to me, saying she got in trouble for the last time, and I fear for her safety, as well as my sanity, for a life without her would be empty. I only regret not telling her sooner, and just wish I could have a few moments to tell her I love her in the same way. _

_Granny has agreed to help me rescue her, to which I am greatful. If I can make it in time, I could save her. It's funny, thinking back on the week I have spent knowing her, but as they say, no bond is greater than a wolf's love, especially of my love for Snow White. _

Snow finished as tears filled her eyes. Red smiled at her hopefully, and Snow sprang on her, kissing her passionately. No words were needed to express the love they felt in their hearts.


	4. Where You Go, I'll Go

**Thank you so much for the support. This fic is outside of my usual stories, so I hope you like it so far. Feel free to send me reviews/prompts, and as always, I hope you enjoy!**

As Snow began slowly healing, she would help run errands with Red, despite Red's protests for her to stay in bed.

Each day was a new adventure, from Snow talking to birds, Red severely scaring a horse, to sitting by the swimming hole and chucking rocks and snowballs onto the ice.

Once Snow was fully healed, she and Red had begun talking.

"I was wondering, would you like to go on an adventure with me? I understand if you want to stay here with Granny instead, but I'll come and visit anyway," Snow said. Red nodded profusely.

"I've wanted to leave this village for forever," she said to Snow, before leaning in to kiss her softly. Red could just imagine the life they would have together. They could live in a cabin in the forest, on the run from the Queen, hiding in secret, and watching sunsets from out the window.

"I can't wait," Snow said ecstatically.

During supper, they broke the news to Granny, who was shocked, but incredibly happy for the two of them, as long as they didn't cause trouble and see her once every month. They quickly agreed to those terms and began packing for their new life.

Once that was done, they were to set out in the morning on horseback. Red had trouble falling asleep, worrying just what running off with her would entail. They could get taken by the Queen, just as Snow was before, and she could die. Snow couldn't imagine a life without Snow.

They woke up, had breakfast, and rode away from the village, just as the sun was rising.

"So, where to first?" Asked Red.

"I found this cabin some time ago, it's abandoned now, but it is truly beautiful, it faces a meadow of wildflowers and it's large enough for the two of us, plus a quest or two, and it's furnished," Snow told her. Red grinned at her.

"To the cabin!" She said valiantly. Snow giggled and led the way into the forest.

—————————

Regina watched the two girls on their horses through her magic mirror, and snarled violently. She grabbed the heart on her vanity and shouted.

"Huntsman!" She yelled. He came bursting through the doors a few moments later.

"Yes, your highness?" He sighed.

"Find Snow White. Take her true love and _bring her to me._" The huntsman nodded meekly and set out. _Now where did I put that curse?_ She thought, glancing at the basket of apples on the small table beside her chair.

—————————

A few short hours later, they found themselves upon the cabin. It was big for a cabin, but small for a house. The wood was all dark brown, and there were vines growing on the exterior, with flowers blooming. Snow opened the unlocked door and peered inside. It was very cozy, with a fireplace on the wall opposite to them, a rug in front, a table and four chairs, a small kitchen, and an upstairs, with a large bedroom and two small bedrooms, with one bathroom.

"What do you think of our new home?" Asked Snow. She couldn't tell what Red was thinking, but she was very sure she would like it. Maybe she was wrong.

"I…_love _it!" Exclaimed Red, "this is so pretty, it reminds me of home," she added. They ran upstairs to check out their bedroom. The room had a small closet, a bed about as big as Red's, and a window above the bed that opened fully and gave easy access to the roof.

That night, Snow cooked dinner and went up to the roof where Red was sitting.

"I'm gonna miss home," she sighed.

"We can go back, if you want. It's your choice,"

"No, I don't regret my decision at all." She muttered to her. Red looked into her eyes and saw a glint of rebellion.

"Now that were alone, and we have a house to ourselves…" Snow started. Red kissed her passionately before she could finish. She bit down on Snow's bottom lip and heard a small moan from her. Snow pulled back mockingly.

"What? I'm hungry!" She said jokingly. Red laughed and kissed her, this time with a mouthful of apples.

Afterwards, they cleaned up their dishes and enjoyed their first night away from Granny.

The next morning, Red cooked her pancakes and brought them upstairs, only to find that Snow jumped from the roof and was sitting on a log in the middle of the wildflowers.

"I don't think that jump from the roof was good for your leg..." Red said. Snow laughed.

"I'm healed, and it wasn't very far down,"

"For a bandit. You've jumped out of_ trees _before." Snow looked into her pleasant emerald eyes.

"Thank you for the breakfast," she whispered, as she kissed under her ear and down to her neck. Red giggled.

—————————

The Huntsman led his army of knights through the forest. They trotted along the path when he decided that now was the time to strike. Suddenly, the dwarves ambushed them all, and the Huntsman turned around, shooting arrows at the other knights.

"Thanks for the help," Grumpy said.

"Anytime. Please watch out for Snow. I fear the Queen is plotting something _big_." He warned, and trotted back to the castle, to tell Regina the mission had failed. Grumpy nodded to the other dwarves as they headed out to search for Red's cottage in her village.

————————

The two continued sitting in the field of wildflowers the whole afternoon, Snow reading and Red making flower crowns for them both.

"What are we going to do, now that we're off on our _adventure,"_ asked Red.

"I don't really know. I thought about taking up painting, and I'm sure the _actual adventure _part will come with the Queen trying to kill me," she said. Red nodded.

Do you think we'd be able to go travelling?" She asked. Snow thought.

"Yes. That sounds like a wonderful idea."


	5. Broken Bliss

**Thank you all so much for the support, it means so much to me. If you have any reviews or prompts, I'll gladly take them. I'm trying to decide whether to add something smutty or not, so let me know what you think. As always, I hope you enjoy!  
**

Snow woke up to soft lips running down her body, getting lower and lower below the covers. She removed her lips and voiced her displeasure.

"Morning," Red whispered.

"Mm, morning," Snow said sleepily. They lay in bed for a little while longer, before they heard the front door open and close.

"Hide," she whipsered to Red.

"I can't, I don't have any clothes." She said back panicked. Footsteps sounded from the stairs. They were getting closer and closer, until the Seven Dwarves burst through their door, to see two women in bed, covering themselves with the sheets.

"Get a room," Grumpy mumbled.

"We _have _one," Snow said annoyed. They walked out and waited for them outside the door. Red giggled as Snow looked at her annoyed, making her laugh harder. They pulled their clothes off the floor and changed.

Snow began making breakfast for the dwarves, while Red was outside. She served up the dwarves, with some in the four chairs, on the small cushioned couch, and on the floor. They all ate feverishly, while they explained their "run-in" with the black knights.

Snow glanced outside at Red, picking and smelling wildflowers, while she gave Snow time with her "brothers."

"I can't let her hurt Red," she said feebly.

"We won't let her, the Huntsman sent us to guard you. as he said, the Queen is planning something dastardly. We won't let anything happen to you or your wolf."

"It's not me I'm worried about," she mumbled to her porridge.

——————————

After breakfast, Red came in and got a helping, and went back outside with Snow. They both caught game for their dinner, while the Dwarves watched them from their posts outside the house.

Before Snow and Red, they hadn't seen a love as true as theirs since they were hatched. They could all see the way they looked at each other, as if they were talking to the stars; with all the love they could offer, and then some. They could now understand why she wanted to so fiercely protect Red.

They watched them lounge around in the grass, hunt for game, and Snow even gave painting a try, on Red's arm; she was a natural.

As the sun began to set, they sat on the roof once more, basking in each other's company. Snow traced the flower painted on Red's arm, while Red nuzzled against her, resting her head on her shoulder.

All eight could've sworn that they had never seen Snow happier, and that's saying something, even Happy could admit that she was happier than he had ever been.

They pair soon retreated inside, after Red flashing a coy smile; it would not be a quiet night in the cabin.

The dwarves made their way to their posts, leaving the two women alone. They switched off around midnight, discluding Sleepy, but had close calls; though only a deer and a rabbit.

——————————

Regina sat in her small vault, mixing her ingredients and grinning dangerously all the while. She dabbed a droplet of her concoction onto the basket of apples beside her. They glowed a weird colour, then went back to normal.

——————————

Snow and Red found themselves annoyed quickly by the dwarves presence. They seemed to bother them only when they were _busy. _Bashful even barged into their room after dinner, to find them fully unclothed. He blushed profusely.

Red had just laughed at the incident, while Snow found herself getting irritated. She dressed quickly and ran downstairs.

"From now on, I will have this sock in my pocket. Every time I want you to leave Red and me alone, I will flash you the sock, then it's your own problem, or find me when I'm not _busy." _Red giggled behind her, "and if I'm with Red _alone in our room,_ I will put this on the doorknob." She finished, and the dwarves burst out laughing, but Grumpy, Doc, and Dopey. She stormed back up to their room, with Red trailing behind her. She hung the sock on her door, with the dwarves still chuckling below them.

Red started kissing her neck tentatively.

"I'm not in the mood anymore," She grumbled. Red laughed and lay back down with her, holding her hand and hugging her close.

——————————

The next week spent at the cottage was uneventful. The dwarves began respecting their limited privacy, even without the sock.

Snow began using the trees as canvases, instead of Red, other than the odd occasion she wanted to beautify her even more. Meanwhile, Red baked when Snow was painting, various cookie and muffin recipes she learned by heart from Granny; Snow is trying to convince her that she found her calling, just as Snow had with painting.

They went on a picnic a little ways from the cabin, and ended up getting the privacy the've barely gotten since the dwarves arrived, but the dwarves knew what they were up to, with stray twigs and leaves clinging to them, the messed up hair, and the dirty, wrinkled clothes.

Snow had contracted a small cold from Sneezy, and was bed-ridden for a few days, but was just fine with that, as long as Red was there. After Snow got over her cold, Red had gotten it as well.

Just as the chaos of everything had died down to an all-time low, it shot right up again as The Huntsman had rode in.

"Where's Snow?" He asked the dwarves frantically. The dwarves pointed to the roof, where Red and Snow were eating supper.

"Snow!" He called, "I need to speak to you." His tone sounded concerning. She jumped from the roof and strode towards him.

"It's the Queen, she's found you, she's sending a hoard of knights here tomorrow to capture you both," he said, gesturing to Red, who was now standing next to her, holding her protectively.

"We need to leave, we'll set out first thing tomorrow," Snow said loudly. Red nodded.

"It may be too late, she is using her mirror to find you, I'm afraid there may be no escaping her," he said. Tears brimmed her eyes. She turned to Red swiftly and held her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to her, "you need to leave, I'll stay here. I can't let her take you too," she said.

"No, I'm not letting you out of my sight again. I love you too much, I can't live without you," Red told her, a stray tear escaping her eyes. Snow kissed it away then kissed her fully.

"No, you need to run," she ordered. Red shook her head.

"I know you can't lose me, but I can't lose you either, so you have to run." Red shook her head once more.

"I'm staying, end of discussion," she told her. Snow sobbed.

The Huntsman swiftly left after he said goodbye. The dwarves were very somber, not even Happy was smiling. Snow and Red tried enjoying their possibly last night together, but only cried and held each other, hoping their true love could protect them.

As the early morning sun shone through the window, Grumpy shouted to them from the basement.

"The Queen! She's here!" Snow and Red got dressed and held each other for dear life as they heard the thumping of horses trotting outside.

"Whatever happens, know that I love you, to the ends of the earth," Snow whispered.

"And I love you, with all of my heart and soul."


	6. Long Live Her Majesty

** Thank you so much! I can't say this enough, and thank you for the continued support. As of now, I'm facing writers block with a lot of my fanfics, any reviews and prompts are greatly accepted. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

The knights stopped in front of the house, and led Regina's carriage. She stomped out and immediately froze them all in their places.

"Take them away," she shouted,"every last one of them." They dismounted their horses and dragged their immobile bodies to the carts enclosed with iron bars. One by one, they packed five dwarves in one, and three others, plus Red and Snow in the second.

"My, how lovely to see you," Regina said, grinning at her through the bars. Snow growled as she reversed the freezing magic used on them. She grabbed hold of the bars and Regina laughed malignantly. Snow felt a hand go to her waste and she slowly turned around, softening. Red looked at her desolately and she gave up the fight for now. Regina returned to the royal carriage and ordered the knights to lead them back to the castle.

As they passed through villages, Snow smiled wistfully at the people who stood outside their houses, watching the defeated Snow White ride away with the Queen to meet her fate. She could only think about the prospect of the frightened villagers who were once to be her people, now in the hands of the Evil Queen.

——————————

After almost the entire day passing, they made it to Regina's castle, where everyone was thrown into a separate cell. No one dared to talk, for fear of the Queen, barring Snow and Red.

Once dinner was given to them by docile maids, they all prepared for the only thing imminent in their life; death.

A tall, robust knight walked in the the chambers and yanked Stealthy out by the collar of his shirt and pulled him behind.

"Stealthy!" Snow called to him. He simply smiled plaintively as he caught one last glimpse of his brothers and sister. She cried out and put her knees to her chest on the dirt floors of the chamber. From her left, Red tried to soothe her. On her right, she heard the faint twiddle of thumbs from Dopey.

The knight came back and this time, opened Snow's cage. Red shrieked in pure terror as Snow was yanked to her feet by the wrist. She trailed behind him and stole one last glance at Red and blew her a kiss with her free arm.

The knight led her out the dungeon chambers and through the tangle of halls she once called home.

They burst out the main doors and to the courtyard in front of the castle, where a post sat surrounded by dead branches and kindling. Regina stood in front of the post and grinned devilishly.

"Snow, how nice of you to join us." She remarked. Snow didn't acknowledge her and tried to struggle against the knight behind her.

Regina froze her with a wave of her hand and sashayed towards her in her over-the-top gown, highlighting her curves and cleavage. Her hair was up in a delicate ponytail that flowed from the top of her head to the bottom of her back, and around the base was her hair twirled around.

"Make any more moves and I will make your death even more painful than you can ever imagine," she growled darkly. Snow merely smiled at the way she could so easily push her buttons.

She was unfrozen, and with a swift motion, she grabbed her necklace filled to the brim with dark fairy dust, and took the top of the vile off and poured the contents on Regina's back. Immediately, she was on the ground; now a caterpillar inching on the stone pavement of the courtyard. She picked up the caterpillar, careful not to squish it, and held it in her hand.

"I am you're rightful leader now! Anyone who objectifies meets a worse fate than the former queen, here." Immediately, the knight's kneeled down.

"Princess Snow," they addressed. Snow grinned wickedly.

"Now, everyone is to release all captors in the dungeon, including my brothers and true love." A group of knights obeyed, as maids rushed out of the castle. A few she recognized from her childhood, including Johanna, but most she had never seen. They all congratulated her on reclaiming the throne, as her friends were led out of the dungeons.

Red ran to Snow's waiting arms and squeezed the princess-turned-bandit-turned-princess.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Red whispered.

"And I You," Snow mumbled against her shoulder with tears brimming her eyes. Ruby turned her chin up and kissed her gracefully.

The maids were taken aback, but paid no attention to them, or at least hid it well. Snow knew there would be gossip among them, though, she heard it even as a child.

"Johanna," Snow said warmly, and went up to the small woman near them.

"Snow, I'm so glad you're back!" Snow nodded, then led everyone to the castle, where they would have a celebration for the new ruler, while Regina sat in jail as a caterpillar.

Snow hadn't had a dinner in the castle for forever, and now with her brothers and love.

The waiters came out from the kitchen with plates of potatoes, roasted duck, and steamed carrots. The dwarves all chatted, but not as lively as before. They all silently grieved Stealthy, and Snow made sure to remember to organize a memorial.

The maids led Snow and Red to their bedchambers, but when a maid gestured at two, Snow spoke up.

"We'll be sharing a bedchamber, thank you. You may be excused," She said politely. The maid nodded and left.

Snow opened the closed door and Red gasped at the enormity. Red grinned wolfishly and ran in, pulling Snow delicately. As Snow felt herself being dragged along, she briskly kicked the door shut.

Red pulled her down to the bed with her and kissed her neck possessively. Snow giggled under her ministrations, and continued to all night long.


	7. Happier

**If you have any requests/reviews, they help me a lot. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

Red could admit her life turned upside down in the span of ten minutes. She went from living in a cottage in the woods in a field of dreams, stolen kisses, and a beautiful bliss, with the looming fear of the Evil Queen killing Snow, to being situated in the Queen's chambers in a palace with the love of her life, maids to tend to her every need, and ruling alongside her long-lost princess.

She didn't mind it as long as she had Snow by her side. It all felt very new to the both of them, despite Snow living here previously, but they were adjusting.

They both worked well together, whether it was solving troubles coming from the people of the kingdom, attending balls in the hopes of forging strong alliances with neighboring kingdoms, or simply accompanying her in the woods when the palace life got too stressful for the both of them.

On this particular day, Snow was leading Red to a deep dark corner in the woods, their spot, hidden to anyone else.

Snow swept stray branches from their view on the path, to reveal a blanket laid out with food and wine. Red's face lit up and Snow giggled.

"I needed some alone time with my beautiful wolf," Snow said serenely. Red nodded and sat on the soft blanket covering the forest floor, pulling Snow onto her lap. Snow snatched the bottle of wine from the basket and removed the top. Red held out the glasses in front of her, and she poured.

"To love and new beginnings," Snow suggested.

"And food, food is good too," Red added. Snow laughed.

"And food." They took a sip, and Snow turned in her arms with a sandwich in her hands. She handed one to Red and took the other.

"I think I can wait, I'm hungry for something, someone, else," Snow whispered coyly. Red shook her head.

"I don't know, this sandwich is pretty good," she bantered and Snow rolled her eyes and climbed off her lap.

"Hey!" Snow watched her lustfully, and Red crawled to her on the other side of the blanket, pulling her into a deep kiss. She pulled her back to where they were sitting and ate their lunch.

——————————

When they devoured the contents of the basket, Red was intent on getting something else she hungered for, and began tugging at Snow's light flowing dress, while latching her lips onto Snow's. Snow did the same, and soon, they were ravishing each other in the stillness of the woods around them.

Once they were dressed, Snow pulled out a book and read out loud on her lap, while Red was busy fidgeting and playing with anything she could get her hands on.

Red was playing with Snow's curly locks when the latter stopped reading.

"What's wrong," Red asked. Snow paused.

"Marry me."

"…did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes. Marry me, my wolf." Red laughed.

"Of course, my princess." Snow stifled a moan as Red nipped and kissed her neck. She tried reading, but gave up once Red progressed lower down.

——————————

It began to sprinkle as Snow and Red were packing, and fell into a complete downpour. They ran to the castle ad fooled around.

Once they were in the castle, they were dripping wet and splashing each other with the residue of rain that cling to their hands and arms.

"My dress is see-through now," Snow said disappointedly.

"Maybe it's not a bad thing…" Red said smugly. Snow shoved her playfully and held her hand as they made their way to the bedchambers.

When they walked in, their coronation dresses were hung up on the dressing partitions. Red jumped up and down and handed Snow hers.

"Let's try them on!" Snow nodded exuberantly.

When Red saw her fiancée, her heart stopped. Snow twirled around in a bright white dress with blue patterns and trim that showed of her smooth curves, cleavage, and highlighted her scarlet lips. She wore a tiara bejewelled with blue gemstones and pearls.

"Like what you see, Wolfy?"

"Definitely."

"Well, it's nothing compared to you." Red wore a backless crimson dress, the front up to her neck, and the sleeves reaching her wrists. She wore a tiara with blood red jewels and a single black gem in the centre.

Red blushed and Snow made her way to her.

"You look jaw-dropping," she purred. Red felt a dull, familiar ache in between her legs. She smiled brazenly and grabbed her dress-clad waist. Snow growled softly and felt her lips attacked by Red's. She pulled away.

"Your gonna need to learn how to dance." Red gulped nervously, "don't worry, once you get the hang of it, you'll be great." Snow and Red pulled on their heels and Snow held out her hand. Red took it anxiously and swayed in the direction Snow did.

Soon, they were waltzing around the room flawlessly. Snow led her around the room, twisting, turning, and lifting.

——————————

Snow and Red's coronation was just finishing, while the wedding was two weeks from now.

Red and Snow talked with the ball attendees, ignoring the gross nobles. Ella and Thomas congratulated them, and Erik and Ariel barely made it. Red found herself making fast friends with the royals she met, and of course Snow was very good friends with each one. She would have to get used to the endless crowds of people, and she suspected it to better than their wedding.

As Belle greeted them, the music started playing, signalling Red and Snow to the dance floor.

"Well, our first dance as Queens," Snow said muttered.

"Let's make it our second best." Snow raised an eyebrow, "Second to only our wedding night." Snow nodded and smiled brilliantly. Red felt like she was floating, and couldn't imagine a time before Snow when she was happier. This was the life she was waiting for, that fateful day in the chicken coop changing her life forever. She couldn't wait for her life with Snow. Her heart fluttered as Snow kissed her lightly, and some nobles that eyed them looked away. Red blushed and twirled her around.


	8. Added Bonus

**If you have reviews/request****, they always help. I hope you enjoy! **

Snow wriggled into her feathery, tight wedding dress, adorned with small beads and whiter than her skin. The maids surrounding her adjusted it and spread it out around her. At the same time, people were pinning up her hair atop her head elegantly. She couldn't wait to see Red in her dress, as her wife.

Love is a funny thing, she thought. She always knew she'd marry a prince, then she didn't care if her love would be a prince or a bandit like her, then she met Red. Of course, women being together in the Enchanted Forest wasn't exactly traditional, but she couldn't help it, Red was just so irresistible, that forbidden fruit that she just _had _to try, and it every ounce of it was worth it.

Of course, Red thought she couldn't rule, that she would fail at being queen. Snow knew she wouldn't, she couldn't. She was a natural leader, problem solver, stubborn, and a werewolf; the perfect weapon for attacks, she just couldn't see it yet.

In the room next to hers, Red was also watching a maid, braiding her hair intricately on her head, and coming down over her right shoulder. She pulled up her skintight dress above her feet to slip on her heeled shoes. Granny rushed in once Red was near the door, kissing her cheek.

"I'm so happy for you. Now, are you sure about this," Granny asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in all my life." Granny nodded and held her arm out for her, which Red accepted greatfully.

"You're shaking, girlie." Red laughed nervously.

"I'm marrying the most amazing, beautiful, sweetest girl ever, to say I'm nervous is an understatement." Granny chuckled and led her down the set of stairs in the east end of the castle to the door, right in front of the ballroom. Granny looked over to her, and she just nodded and opened the doors, gripping her flower bouquet tightly. The room had stained glass windows in front of them, and an altar in the middle, filled with hundreds of people, gasping and gaping at the new queen, looking as stunning as a groomed tiger, looking poised and perfect.

After reaching the altar and shooeing Granny off, Snow walked through the slightly opened door, holding Grumpy's arm in hers, holding a bouquet of white and purple roses, and what looked to be red salvias, and Red grinned, knowing that Snow knew she would have been taught the meanings of those flowers. She grinned brilliantly at her, and Red almost passed out at the sheer beauty she radiated through the room.

Snow reached the altar and let go fo Grumpy, reaching out for Red, who grabbed her and almost kissed her, but that was for later. Right now, she could only admire the bewitching woman in front of her that agreed to marry her. All Red ever wanted for the rest of eternity was Snow, but she was never the patient type. She almost leaned in to kiss her before she remembered, not yet.

It finally got to Red's favourite part, the part where she was free to kiss her wife for all eternity.

"I do," Snow responded confidently.

"Red, do you promise to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," she said, grinning and barely suppressing a giggle.

"Then, it is my honour to pronounce you Queen Snow and Queen Red. You may now kiss." Red almost pounced on her, kissing her with a fervour that couldn't be stopped, and Snow didn't want it to.

———————————

Every hour, every minute, of her entire being, was now going to be dedicated to this woman, Snow thought. She was now stuck on Red, just as she was stuck on her. She looked into her hazel eyes as they swayed slowly to the music, twirling and moving to the music playing. She was holding Red's waist firmly with one hand, and the other holding her hand, and Red with her hand on her shoulder.

Monarchs from all around the Enchanted Forest travelled to watch the union of the queens. Some to celebrate their marriage, others to see the very first marriage between two female rulers, and the odd couple of them who wanted to win the affections of them both.

Unfortunately, the only thing Snow hated about being a royal were the constant nobles and monarchs forcing themselves upon her.

And ironically, they were the first on her wedding day. Snow left to grab wine for her and Red when one particular man came up behind her and whispered into her ear.

"You looked absolutely radiant today," he commented. Turning around to find him now in front of her face, she spotted Red watching them, jealousy clear on her normally placid yet fierce face. Snow nodded subtly.

"If I must inform you_ on my wedding night, _that I'm indeed married."

"I know that, but it's very far from normal, two women? There needs to man."

"Lord Ashford, please leave me." Snow ordered. He only smirked, until Red turned him around hastily.

"As my wife clearly aforementioned, your aren't wanted in hers or my presence."

"That's no way to talk to a monarch, you're just a silly peasant." Snow held her back instinctively and Red stifled a wolfish growl in her throat.

Red just pulled the other girl along behind her to the dance floor. When they started dancing, Red pulled her in fervidly, kissing her with an untamed passion breaking through barriers of tranquility and innocence. Snow gasped, then returned it with equal enthusiasm. She knew the lord was probably gaping at their public affection, but privacy was hanging by a thread out of the window.

After their dance, Snow dragged Red to a corridor leading to their bedchambers, and instead of waiting, pushed her up against a stone wall, grabbing the back of her neck and sliding a thigh in between her legs.

"Snow, the bedroom," Red reminded her. Snow shook her head and kept her lips attached to her lips, only detaching them to nip at her neck and neckline. Despite the haze of her passion and need, Snow had never felt more peaceful in her entire life, and knowing that it made fellow rulers angry was an added bonus.

Snow backed into their shared bedchambers and began to undo Red's lacing on the back of her dress, and failing to contain a grin as big as her love for her wife.


End file.
